Moonlight
by intensityENSUES
Summary: Just a friendly kiss right?” She lied. “Yeah. Just a friendly kiss.” He lied. SxM


**A/N:** I'm listening to About a Girl by The Academy Is... right now. I love this song. I need to get their CD's.  
This fic was based on a song. If you know it, I may do something nice for you if I have time. If you're the first one to get it.  
The line from the book Mitchie was reading was one of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants books. Idk which one, it's just a random book I pulled off a shelf.  
Yes. I did refrence yogurt in this story too.

* * *

Mitchie Torres rested her head on her soft pillow as she read her teen novel intently. It was a typical lazy Saturday morning in the middle of the summer, and she was relaxing to her content.

_Katherine was too good for the world Tibby lived in. Tibby belonged there just fine, but not Katherine. Katherine was brave generous and passionate. If she weren't on God's dance card, then-_

**YO MITCHIE T! PICK UP YO PHONE. YO BEST FRIEND SHANE G IS SITTING ALL ALONE. ANSWER NOW. SO HE DON'T HAVE A COW. OR MAYBE JUST SOCK YOU LIKE KERPOW!**

Mitchie groaned as she noticed that Shane personalized his ringtone…again. Sure she loved him like a crazy best friend should, but he knew better than to interrupt her when she's reading. She grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Shane Grey, you changed your ringtone AGAIN. And it's no better than the last one. And you interrupted my reading time, so this better be good." Mitchie grumbled, placing her bookmark in her book.

"Sorry Mitch. But I'm having massive girl problems." Mitchie sighed and sat up straight.

"Fine. Lay it on me." Mitchie listened carefully as Shane talked about how his new date, Mandy, was upset with him about their last (and only) date. He seemed utterly confused as to why she stormed off after the dinner.

"I swear Mitch! I didn't do anything wrong and she just stormed off!" Shane exasperated over the phone.

"You made her pay the bill, Shane." Mitchie explained. "On the first date. You're supposed to pay the first date, and if she wants to pay, banter a little bit. Then still pay and then let her pay for the next date." Shane groaned.

"How was I supposed to know that?!" Mitchie could hear Shane hitting his head on the wall. "Whatever. I'm a failure with the females. I give up. Anyways, the other reason I called, the guys and I are going to get yogurt, then go swimming. Join us?"

"Shane, you don't have a pool. Neither do Nate and Jason." Mitchie could hear Shane's shy smile over the phone. "Oh, so you make plans to swim at my house before even consulting me? Sounds like a plan."

"Can we come and swim? Please please please! It's the middle of August and it's like eight thousand degrees outside!" Mitchie sighed.

"Fine. You guys can come over. You're paying for my yogurt."

"Done. I'm coming to pick you up now."

…

"Damn, Shane! I don't understand why you're trying to date all these other girls when you have a gorgeous one right in front of you." Nate said as Mitchie went to get some fruity pebbles for her yogurt. Nate was obviously checking out Mitchie, and Shane smacked him on the back of his head.

"Don't talk about Mitchie that way. She's an innocent little girl, and you should be glad you're one of my best friends, or else I would have smacked you silly." Shane said as Mitchie finished up across the yogurt shop. "You ready to pay yet, Mitch?" Jason and Nate were all ready eating their yogurt. Jason nudged Nate and while Shane and Mitchie's backs were turned, Jason made a motion towards Mitchie, and Nate got his message.

"Jason, I know. What I'm worried about is why Shane can't see it. Is he broken?" Jason shrugged and ate more of his gummy bears and chocolate frozen yogurt.

"All right guys, lets bounce." Mitchie said, as her ponytail bobbed as she bounced on the balls of her heels, making her skirt sway slightly. She walked out the door and Shane, Nate, and Jason walked behind her. Nate and Jason both nudged Shane as they motioned towards Mitchie and waggled her eyebrows.

"Would both of you cut it OUT?!" Shane said out of frustration. Mitchie hopped over the door and into Shane's convertible into the front seat.

"What the hell Mitch, that's my seat." Nate said complaining about not having shot gun.

"You snooze, you lose, sucker." Mitchie stuck her tongue out at him and Shane smiled.

Jason and Nate hopped over the door also and slipped into the backseat of Shane's convertible. As they drove back to Mitchie's house, Mitchie continued eating her ice cream and occasionally giving Shane some. Jason and Nate obviously had their suspicions about the "platonic" relationship between Shane and Mitchie, but knew that Mitchie wasn't exactly looking for a guy at the moment, and didn't fall for guys easily either. They also noticed the choice of Shane's girlfriends have been short, brunette girls, which basically described the girl who was currently feeding Shane a bite of her yogurt.

"Hey Mitchie, how come you never feed me yogurt when I drive?" Jason teased.

"Cause you never asked." She said feeding Shane another spoonful.

"Puther!" Shane said with a mouth full of frozen yogurt. Mitchie glared at him, and he swallowed his sweet treat. "I mean, SUCKERR."

They soon arrived back at Mitchie's house and the guys flew in the house, seeing as they've all been friends since they were younger.

"Hey Mrs. T!" All three boys said as they passed the kitchen and into the backyard.

"Hey boys! Are you staying for lunch? I'm making nachos, if you guys want some after swimming." All three boys stopped right before they reached the backyard and turned around. "We'll stay for lunch Mrs. T!" The boys all bolted out the door and jumped into the pool when Mitchie sauntered in, carrying four empty yogurt cups and some dirty napkins.

"Boys are disgusting. If I didn't hang around Shane as often, his car would be a mess." Mitchie said tossing the junk into the trash can.

"If you didn't hang around those boys so much, I think you would have a pretty boring life." Mitchie agreed with her mom, grateful to have those rowdy boys to spice up her life a little.

"I'm going to get changed into my bathing suit. If they ask, I'm getting dressed." As soon as Connie heard her daughter's bedroom door click, Shane stood in the doorway dripping wet.

"Hey Connie, where's Mitchie?"

"She's getting dressed. She'll be back down in a bit." Shane nodded and ran back into the pool, hitting Nate with a pool noodle. Mitchie came into the backyard with a large pair of sunglasses on and a towel wrapped around her. Shane was currently standing on top of the waterfall that led into Mitchie's pool when she came out, and Jason and Nate were behind him. Mitchie was paying no attention to the boys as she took off her towel and set it on her lawn chair. Shane however was paying plenty of attention to Mitchie. She was wearing a two piece halter top bikini that was blue and white striped, and Shane was almost drooling.

_Damn, she's changed. Where did that innocent little girl in pigtails go?_

Shane stood there on top of the rock with his mouth open for a couple of minutes until Nate and Jason pushed him in.

"What the hell, guys?!" Shane asked as he resurfaced sputtered water out. Mitchie looked up from the book she was reading to see what the problem was.

"Sorry dude. You were taking too long because you were ogling Mitchie." Mitchie blushed and went back to reading her book. All three guys looked at each other and thought the same idea when they saw Mitchie turn the page of her novel. Mitchie continued reading intently when suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes, another pair of hands took her book away and another one gently, but quickly, grabbed her off the chair.

"AHH! OH MY GOD PUT ME DOWN!" Shane laughed as Mitchie flailed about and he jumped into the pool with her in his arms. When they both resurfaced, Mitchie splashed Shane with the pool water while Nate and Jason were laughing from the side of the pool. "You guys, are not very nice." Shane smiled as she struggled to tread water in the deep end of the pool, while he was easily standing flat on his feet.

"How's it going, Short Stuff?" Shane asked as he watched Mitchie grow tired of treading water. "Need help?" Shane started carrying Mitchie around in the pool.

"Thanks." Shane couldn't help but notice how much her face had matured, how she didn't have the cute chubby cheeks, or even that gap toothed smile she used to have. She was now beautiful in Shane's eyes, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked wiping at her face vigorously. Neither of them noticed that Nate and Jason rushed inside when Connie announced that the nachos were ready.

"No, there's definitely nothing wrong with your face." Shane stared into her eyes, and he noticed that she was staring at his lips. Acting on a sudden impulse of hormones and secret longing, Shane kissed her. Mitchie pulled away, slightly shocked and Shane was obviously frazzled.

"Oh my god, Mitch I am so sorry I just…" Shane stood in the middle of the pool completely confused as Mitchie scrambled out and wrapped her towel around her.

"No, Shane it's fine. Just a friendly kiss right?" She lied.

"Yeah. Just a friendly kiss." He lied.

…

Shane Grey was pacing. Nate and Jason sat on his bed watching him pace back and forth. They all left Mitchie's house soon after Mitchie fled to her room, and Shane stating they needed to leave now. Nate, Jason, and Connie were confused as to what had happened, and the boys were now getting down to the problem.

"Ready to talk yet?" Nate asked, irritated with Shane's silence. Jason picked at the lint that was at his socks, as the only sounds in the room were of Shane's shuffling feet. It was late at night, around 11:30, and Shane was still silent about the situation.

"Dude I have to drop Nate off at home, so if you're not going to talk then we're just gonna-"

"I kissed Mitchie."

"HOLY PORCUPINES BURSTING INTO FLAMES, Nate, call your Mom. You're going to be home late." Jason exclaimed loudly. "What, why? I swear we literally had one nacho and then you dragged us out of the house! What could have happened in that one minute that made us miss those delicious nachos?" Nate slapped Jason on the head. "Oww…"

"What happened, Shane?" Nate said calmly.

"I don't know. Mitchie was tired of treading water," Shane stopped and sat on his dresser. "Then I looked at her and thought 'Damn. She's really changed into something else' and then the next thing you know," Shane covered his face with his hands. "ah thurted kiffing her."

"What'd she do?" Nate asked calmly.

"For a second, I think she was kissing me back. Then she pulled away. I think. I could have been imagining things. IF SHE WAS SOMEONE ELSE THIS WOULDN'T BE A PROBLEM!" Shane yelled.

"Shane be quiet! Your sister is sleeping down the hall!" Jason said, reprimanding him.

"I have to go soon, Jase. You need to take me home. Good luck with Mitchie, Shane. Text me if you need help." Nate said.

"See you later, man." Jason and Nate exited Shane's room leaving the house once again silent. Shane contemplated everything that happened that day, and decided to take a chance and to once again act on impulse. He fled out of his house and into his car, driving the few blocks to Mitchie's house.

When he reached his house, he jumped the fence into the backyard and realized, he had no way of getting to her room. Her room was on the second story, with no balcony, but there was a ledge from another part of the house. He just needed to figure out a way to get up there. Searching around for anything to help him with this situation, he considered just giving up, when he spotted the trampoline that Jason and Nate were doing back flips off of and into the pool earlier.

"I have to be crazy to do this." Shane backed up a couple yards, and took a running jump onto the large trampoline, which gave him enough momentum to reach the flat spot on the roof. "Yeah. I'm crazy." Shane peered into her window, which the curtains were not drawn, exposing everything in her room to the outside.

_I feel like such a creeper right now._

Shane lightly tapped on her window, trying to get her to let him in. She only stirred slightly, her soft brown hair curling on her pillow. He knocked on her window again, but this time a little louder, and she rolled over. Shane couldn't help but stare in awe as her soft features glowed in the moonlight. He knocked one more time, very firmly. She slowly opened her eyes and saw him waving at her in her window. She sat up startled, and got out of bed and let him into her room.

"What the hell, Shane! It's like one in the morning! What is your problem?" Mitchie asked, whispering so she wouldn't wake up her parents.

"Mitchie, I just want you to know that my entire perspective of you has changed. I was always so protective of you because I saw you as the innocent girl that I grew up with. The one with curly pigtails and the gap between her teeth." Mitchie looked down in embarrassment. "But looking at you now, you're gorgeous. You're wearing a tank top and boxers, heck you have your retainer in, you're wearing your glasses and yet you're still one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I don't want to go back to seeing you as my innocent best friend, because I will always remember wanting you now, the mature girl that you are." Mitchie took a step closer to him.

"Shane…"

"No. Stop. Don't take another step near me, because I don't want to do something I will regret. I can't have us going back to being friends tomorrow. If we do, all I will think about is hot incredibly gorgeous you look in your bikini. Or in your pajamas." Shane sighed. "I feel better for telling you." Mitchie smiled, and patted the spot next to her bed.

"You're such a great person Shane Grey. But you woke me up in the middle of the night confessing your attraction to me, and I can't help but want for you to stay with me tonight." Shane smiled and lay on Mitchie's bed next to her. "Shane, that kiss made me think a lot about us. My mom was worried that I would never find a guy, mainly because I wasn't looking, and I think it was also because I felt like I already had one. You were always there for me, and now you're here for me in a way I didn't know you could be and I think I love that feeling of someone being attracted to me in that way. No one has ever shown me that sort of attraction before, and to have it be from my best friend made me seem like the luckiest person in the world." She rest her head on Shane's chest, and he wrapped his arm around her. "You're my best friend Shane. An awkward kiss would never change that." Mitchie looked up at him, and she kissed him this time.

"Mmm. Not a friendly kiss that time." Shane smirked.

"Not at all." Mitchie said as they both fell asleep, the moon illuminating her room in the dark.


End file.
